


且听风吟

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Kuso, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: Rina Yamashita x Tomohisa Yamashita x You Shirota总的来说是P中心www
Relationships: Shirota Yuu/Yamashita Tomohisa





	且听风吟

不怕雷的请继续往下看。  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓

我是P，通常朋友们喜欢叫我YAMAP，今年二十三岁。RINA建议我在‘二十三’之前加个‘才’字，这样更能显得我年轻有为。我摆摆手拒绝了，笑着回答她你哥哥还没有你想象中的那么自恋。她吐了吐舌头，那样子和炫技的搞笑艺人真没什么区别，随后便离开了。  
我叹了口气，现在的孩子心思真的不好猜测，天晓得他们知道些什么，不知道些什么。别指望他们会一五一十告诉你，就是亲兄妹也别期待。掰下手指，你就会发现其实她没比我小多少，嗨，我可没说她老了，别曲解我的意思。

周末她照例说不回家吃饭，我问她去哪儿。她冲我鬼笑。虽说是陪同学逛街、试镜，凭我的直觉——绝对不是什么好事。  
绝对不是。  
于是我跑去问经验丰富的U，他快成了大家的问题解决家。不仅我，JIN、RYO。。。。。。遇上头痛的女性问题，只要大致的流利表达一遍(怕就怕一心烦就全忘了)，过不了多久，U便会为你理清思路，制定N种解决方式。那些妙招真是百试不爽，至今我已经成功摆脱了N名严重骚扰者。  
“你说RINA到底在想什么？”  
“这个……”U沉默了一会，双眼紧闭。我得给他时间思考，外国人的思维方式和东方人不同。  
“嗯，这个……”U连续说了好几次‘这个’，搞得我有些心慌慌了，本来对RINA是没有什么好担心的，毕竟最了解她的人还是她哥哥我嘛。  
“怎么了？”  
“你确定她没有恋爱？”  
“靠～”我要扶墙了。“我要说几遍，她没有！”  
“没有！没有！没有！”  
“好了，我知道了。”U一副求饶的样子，“你说她一直去西区的篮球馆，又说不清是去看谁。”  
“那么，”我摒住呼吸，U要讲到重点了。  
“一、可能是陪同学去，你说过RINA是个NICE GIRL吧。哪一个同学暗恋打篮球的小子，拉着她去球馆，你想多正常？”  
“二、RINA是故意的——也就是你被摆了一道，说不定她已经料到你现在这副失魂落魄的样子，在哪里偷笑。”  
“三、你多心了，P。最近工作很累吧，不如明天我们一起去DISNEY，去乘上次漏掉的过山车，听说又重新组装过了。记住噢，顺便叫上仁。”  
主啊，我怀疑我在幻听。不过看着U笑眯眯的猥琐模样，我确定我不是在做梦，看来除非亲自问问莉奈了，可是又该如何开口……

趁用晚饭的时间，我旁敲侧击。  
“莉奈最近是不是很喜欢去体育馆啊。”  
“嗯……”她拿过汤碗，像是完全无视我的存在，“谈不上喜欢吧。”  
“冬天出汗的感觉好糟糕。”  
“对，对噢。。。”  
“哥哥你为什么问这个？”  
“嗯，没……其实……”  
为了掩饰心虚，我多扒了几口饭，直到她怀疑的眼神消失。一向认为能看透她心思的我，差点被噎死。如果真的因为这样而XX，报纸的头条会怎么写？[原尊尼当红偶像团体news队长山下智久因用餐时不注意，被噎死(黑色加粗的字而且打上N个感叹号)]？太逊了！  
“像个笨蛋。”莉奈仿佛生气般，推过椅子，收拾起自己的餐盘。  
真是的……被教训了。

事情也继续的发展，程度严重到每天都要去体育馆。  
听着我大吐苦水的U，装作好心的样子，向我这边蹭来，“要不要我帮你去‘实地侦察’下，不就马上搞清楚了？”  
“RINA又不是不认识你，你跨进门的时候她就会发现你。”  
“我赌在跨进门前的三秒。”已经解决了大部分薯条的JIN大口喝着可乐，无视任何人的存在，完完全全没有偶像的样子。  
“我说……你们什么时候给我正经点。”  
“我们一直很正经啊。”U和JIN难得如此默契，U说，“上次我说的办法，你用了没有？”  
不用说，看U的表情就知道他想去DISNEY想疯了。  
“一起去就是了。”  
“成功。”U和JIN合击一掌，只是我的心情不怎么好。

明明都是超过二十岁的成年人，居然还那么喜欢玩旋转木马抓玩具对过山车恐惧但是总忍不住要玩一次。  
确实，这就是U和JIN在我脑中的脱线形象。  
啊，帽子好热～我摘下NY的帽子，不过似乎已经有人认出我来了，指指点点的，不想引起不必要的骚动，我重新戴上帽子。在荧幕前是偶像，可是没人能决定我们在私底下依旧要保持这番形象。  
“P你不抓个micky回去吗？”JIN把目标瞄准在上层的唐老鸭，集中精神。  
“不要说有的没的，我对那个没兴趣……”  
“带回去给RINA做礼物不错吧。”U直接打断我的话。我看着他，有无名的力量正在驱使。  
“那……好吧。”

决定的结果是除了抓了一只RINA喜欢的美妮，之前失败的公仔全部被U和JIN抢走送给路过的孩子。  
视线里都是稚气而纯真的笑颜。  
三个人穿成高中生的样子去高中生约会的场所混上一天，抓无聊的公仔。

说到底，我究竟在干什么？

晚餐之后，趁机把公仔送给RINA，接到玩偶的一刹我确定她有惊喜的微笑。  
“好突然……”  
“厄，其实……”  
貌似兄妹之间冷战在不经意间结束了，但不过一点九秒，不等我解释完的RINA从身边的手袋里拿出深蓝色的毛线团。  
“……你在学织毛衣？”  
边坐进被炉的莉奈并没有回答我的意思，耐心的解开先前扎好的线结，好像是一副“大干一场”的样子。  
“真的假的？”我轻轻嘀咕了一句就准备回房，很不幸的是被RINA听见了。  
虽然知道转头去绝对不会有好下场，  
可我还是回头了。  
“baka。”RINA瞪着眼睛说，可是她眼睛里所透出的却是我不曾见过的东西。  
又被教训了。。。

那时的我丝毫没有注意到手袋里另一件毛衣。

“你知道吗？RINA打电话给我。”  
“你？RINA？”快淡忘了莉奈最近常去体育馆，嘴上虽死不肯承认，心里偷偷当真了。  
“RINA一直在哭……”U凑近我，故意装成女声的哭腔。  
“你给我适可而止。”  
“生气了？YAMAP好可怕。”U准备跑到JIN那里，JIN邪邪的笑道，“你紧张什么？”  
“诶？”  
砰！JIN丢过很久都没有用的日历，“好好看~”  
我拉开封面，果然是被这群死党摆了一道。  
万恶的四月一日。  
不过我不是APRIL FOOL。

“P的生日要到了是吧。。。送你什么好呢？”听着papa的碎碎念挂了电话。  
忽然觉得自己离二十岁日渐遥远，这是没办法的事吧。  
谁说的？人总是要长大的。  
这时RYO拍了拍我的肩，“摄影师等着呢。”  
“嗯。”  
“走吧。”

生日那天没有安排计划的我，当日被U的一通电话吵醒。  
可是人家已经很久没睡过懒觉了耶。  
我睡眼朦胧的拿起电话，U只说了一句，“今天会给你开生日party。”  
电话“哔——”的一下利落挂断。  
“搞什么。。。”  
接下去的事情并不难猜想，收到member，事务所前辈后辈的祝贺mail。  
傍晚时分U先来的，厄，不如说JIN只比U晚了几步罢了。像是回自己的家，穿了专属拖鞋，向mama问好。然后提着装着食材的袋子走进厨房，当我也想进去时，极其不厚道的关上门。隔着门JIN压低声线模仿Johnny社长的口气说“YOU只要等着就好了。”  
贴着门竟然听到两人在里面起内讧，U说什么蛋糕准备没有呀JIN扯着嗓子说忘了呀U说怎么办呀JIN说你去变成蛋糕呀。。。锅碗瓢盆的杂音吵吵嚷嚷灌进耳朵，穿透耳膜，抵挡心脏。  
就全部变成了温暖的声音。

。。。。。。  
看着满桌丰盛的菜，怎么描述现在的这份心情呢。  
一边的U和JIN还在争论刚才生日蛋糕的事情，却见莉奈抱了个纸袋子走过来。  
我没看错吧？  
她把纸袋给我，生日礼物？  
可能是发呆的太厉害，莉奈忍不住问了句，“不打开看一下？”  
“哦。”  
我小心翼翼的拆开简单的包装，出乎意料的是里面包裹的是一件深蓝色的针织毛衣，毛茸茸的触在指间。  
“这不是……上次看到的……嗯？”  
莉奈吐了吐舌头，“果然，哥哥是以为我要送给别人吧。”  
“不是……”  
“问我去体育馆也是因为这个吧，其实是我偶尔看到朋友的同学穿的毛衣，我猜你会喜欢那个花样就等着他打完篮球问他借来了，U君也知道吧。”莉奈说完向U微笑，“谢啦，帮我保密了。”  
什么？原来U也？  
“我去打球才注意到的。”好像是因为莉奈的感谢，U眯起眼睛看着莉奈，简直是活脱脱的色像～  
拜托！别这样看着我妹妹！  
“虽然是四月份穿毛衣可能会有点热，哥哥你就忍受下。”莉奈展开毛衣。  
是要我试穿的意思吗？  
我套上衣服，柔软的绒线贴合在身体上，非常的暖实。  
“正好？”  
“是啊。”我摆弄着衣角，  
“谢谢你，莉奈。”  
“诶？”莉奈似乎惊了下，随即又拿出另一只纸盒，“我买了蛋糕。”  
“PERFECT！”  
U揽过我的肩膀，然后与JIN、RINA交换视线。  
“一起来说那句话吧。”

HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAMAP！

END  
2008-01-31

FT：可能是唯一一次写这个cp(这能算cp么？！)是一直想尝试写的。  
把思维换成p的感觉很难！

以上


End file.
